the past always comes out
by mcdreamysgirl
Summary: meredith and derek are happy but what happens when the unexpected comes alongwarning involves some child abuse in first chapter i do not own greys anatomy merder
1. pain

It was a rainy day in Seattle 5 interns were in the Seattle grace hospital locker room getting ready for there next shift just then there resident walked in.

Bailey: everybody ready for rounds good then let's go

George: hang on

Bailey: What I said lets go

George quickly stood up and followed the others out of the room.

_Meanwhile_

A young teenager was making her cooking in her kitchen when her father walked in

Father: come here bitch where's my dinner

Girl: it'll be ready in a second

The man had obviously been drinking again

Father: I wanted it ready when I got home

The man then started to hit the girl

The girl screamed out in pain but the father would not stop he just kept hitting her it was not this was the first time but this was by far the worst when he finally stopped the girl felt very dizzy she pulled out her phone and dialled 911

Girl: I need an ambulance to 3 maple street Seattle

She then hung up and everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith grey was seriously bored she had been going round to every room checking vitals and making sure everyone had the right medication she really needed to get out of here she then felt her beeper go off she checked it was an emergency she ran down to the ambulance entrance.

She noticed all the other interns were there too

Meredith: this must be really bad

Izzie: I no ay

It was then that the ambulance pulled up and bailey came running out of the hospital

The ambulance doors opened out came a gurney with a young girl on it Meredith had a feeling that she new this girl from somewhere but how would she even know the girls face was covered in blood.

The other interns ran over to the girl and wheeled her upstairs

Bailey: Meredith page doctors Shepard, Montgomery and Sloan

Meredith immediately ran inside and told the nurses who to page then she ran to the elevator jumped in and pushed the button for the next floor

Once she heard the elevator open she jumped out and ran to the young girl's room she didn't know why but she felt somehow connected to this young girl

She got to the room and went inside she now saw why she felt she knew this girl from somewhere

But she quickly shook the thought from her mind and focused on the many injuries the girl had.

I do not own greys anatomy


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel McWilliams was feeling really weak but she had to get up she had a test today she was just about to get up when she heard voices around her she opened her eyes and looked around she was in a hospital her father must have been really bad this time but she couldn't remember what had happened she then saw a red headed woman had noticed that her eyes were open

Addison: hi can you tell us your name

Rachel: Rachel McWilliams

Addison: good there doesn't seem to be any memory loss

Suddenly something caught Rachel's eye

A woman was watching her very closely Rachel felt like she new this woman but she couldn't for the life of her remember where from.

Addison: ok now I no you're probably scared but where going to help you ok now I am Dr. Montgomery and this is Dr Shepard, Dr Sloan and(pointing to the interns) Dr grey ,Dr Stevens, Dr karev, Dr yang and Dr O'Malley

But Rachel had not heard anything past doctor Meredith grey she swore that that was the name of her mother the evil mother that her father used to fill her heard of nightmares with and that would also explain why she looked so familiar but she didn't look so evil.

Before Rachel could stop herself she had something that she knew would make her father very angry at her

Rachel: Mommy

Suddenly everyone's eyes were on the woman now backing into the corner or herself


	4. Chapter 4

Derek Shepard had been in a practically good mood today he had woken up to his favourite person in the whole world gave her a quick kiss (that turned into a long one) and made her breakfast in bed which earned him more kisses then when he got to work he had a fairly slow morning with only one patient to check up on.

But then he had gotten the page from Meredith he went to the girl's room and saw the most horrible sight the bruises on this girl were enough to make a man of his scream hysterically but he knew he had to be professional but all he could say is if her father ever showed up here he wouldn't be responsible for what he did he didn't know why but he felt a great attraction to this little girl not like a lover attraction like a fatherly attraction

While he was thinking about this he heard the girl call Meredith mommy his eyes instantly shot up and he was guessing that everyone else's did too.

Derek: mere what is she talking about?

But he didn't think Meredith had heard him because all she could do is look at the highly bruised girl in the hospital bed

Derek: mere is she telling the truth are you her mother?

Suddenly without warning Meredith burst into tears he could tell she was trying to be strong but she was failing miserably

All he wanted to do was pull her into a big hug and tell her everything would be ok the only problem was he didn't no if it would be.

He looked again at the girl now that the blood had been wiped away you could instantly see the resemblance to the woman he loves so much she had the same nose and the same wide eyes and it suddenly became clear why he wanted so much to look after her so much and if he gets his way he'll look after them both. he just needed some answers first .


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Rachel had said the word mommy she knew she would regret it as she stood there watching her mother cry hysterically she was wondering why nobody was going over to comfort her just then she saw the red haired woman that's name was Addison she remembered pull her into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder

She was watching the interaction between the two women at first Addison looked a bit nervous like she was doing something wrong she also glanced in the dark haired mans direction a couple of times but then she looked more relaxed she then saw that her mother's tears were slowly starting to slow down

Meredith: yes Derek I think it is true but I have a really good explanation to why I didn't tell you

Derek: ok I am listening (the tone of his voice really surprised Rachel he sounded really angry)

Meredith: (turning to face everyone) do u think the three of us can have a second

Everyone then left the room

Meredith was so scared she never thought she was seeing this girl again and now that she did she was overcome with a million different emotions. anger at whoever had done this to her, sadness at the state of the girl she had once held so close to her and love for both of the two people in the room

Meredith: umm Derek this is Rachel my daughter and Rachel this is my boyfriend Derek and you Neuro doctor too.

Meredith: and the reason I never told you I had a daughter and I swear it's a good reason is……


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith: the reason I didn't tell you Derek is

_14 years earlier_

_Meredith grey was the happiest girl ever her and her boyfriend Finn McWilliams had just had a beautiful little girl she knew she was only 16 and that her mother now hates her but she didn't care she didn't even care that the little baby in her arms right now father was the worst boyfriend ever but none of that mattered she was planning to run away just then Finn came into the room_

_Finn: mere baby have you decided on a name yet _

_Meredith: yes Finn meet Rachel jade McWilliams_

_Finn: anyway mere the doctors need to run some tests _

_Meredith handed over the small baby and went back to sleep_

_3 hours later Meredith woke up to see Finn crying_

_Meredith: Finn what's wrong is it Rachel _

_Finn: Meredith I am so sorry but Rachel's dead_

_Meredith: Finn that's not funny don't say that (knowing full well he was being serious)_

_Meredith felt like she was dying like her heart had been ripped out of her she wanted to scream but when she tried no noise came out she wanted to cry but no tears would fall from her eyes _

_Then Finn left making a stop at the nursery picking up the small pink blanket containing Rachel he was never going to let her see Meredith ever again _

_End flashback _


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel couldn't believe her ears her mother wasn't evil she was simply just a heartbroken mother all this hatred she had felt against her mother all these years was nothing.

She looked across to her mom and saw that reliving this memory was obviously very hard as she was crying again but instead of just standing there like last time Derek pulled her into a strong hug it looked like he wanted to never let her go Rachel then thought that he probably didn't.

Derek saw Meredith burst into tears and this time did not need to think about it he pulled her into a tight hug he was probably hurting her so he loosened it but only a bit Derek was never going to let go of Meredith ever again ok that was a bit much he was never going to let of his sight again without someone else watching her he didn't care if she hated him for it. It was then that he decided to he was going to do what he had wanted to do for ages

Derek: Meredith I love you will you move in with me we can raise Rachel together

Rachel: seriously I can live with you guys

Derek: if it's ok with your mother

They both looked up at Meredith and waited for her reply Derek was thinking about how much he wanted this while Rachel was thinking how much she wanted to get to know her mother

Meredith then replied…………………


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own greys anatomy

Meredith: Derek I don't think that's a good idea I mean the three of us in the trailer it would be kinda squishy

Rachel: omg you live in a trailer that is so cool

Derek: yeah mere it so cool and obviously I meant that we could build a house over looking the water

Meredith put her hands hips

Meredith: and what do you suppose we do until then huh

Derek :( laughed) the same as we have been doing since we started going out we'll stay at your house and George even moved out so Rachel can stay in his old room okay?

He moved closer and closer but Meredith was moving further and further away

Meredith (finally giving in): fine

As soon as Derek said that Derek pushed his lips into hers and they passionately kissed they were like that for about a minute until the small girl that had been forgotten made her presence known

Rachel: ahem

They broke apart straight away instantly turning red

Meredith (trying to regain herself after the embarrassment) I think I am ready to talk to everyone else now but can we have a minute alone first

Derek then left the room again living the room in total silence


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own greys anatomy

Rachel and Meredith had been sitting in complete silence for over 5 minutes neither one of them knowing how to break the ice.

Rachel was getting sick of the silence so she finally spoke up.

Rachel: it was Finn you know that did this to me …….he does it all the time but never as badly as this

Meredith: I gathered it was Finn but please don't tell Derek he's very protective of me and well you're my daughter so he'll probably go looking for Finn

Rachel: so you really thought I was dead all this time

Meredith: yeah you don't know how good it is see you why don't you tell me a bit about yourself

Rachel: well I don't really have any friends because every afternoon I have to go home and clean

It wasn't that she was trying to make Meredith feel guilty she was just telling the truth

Meredith just stared at the floor unable to look Rachel in the eye

Meredith: we never really asked your opinion you know if you wanted to move in with us?

Rachel answered so quickly that there was no gap in between

Rachel: omg I would love too (she suddenly realised how desperate she sounded) you no I mean that'd be cool

On bot Rachel and Meredith's face a grin appeared making their faces glow


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own greys anatomy _

Meredith's insides were jumping for joy she still couldn't believe that Rachel was alive

Derek than knocked on the door

Derek: umm are you ready to speak to everyone yet or do you need more time

Meredith: yeah I think were ready

She looked over and smiled at Rachel

Everyone came into the room but none of them knew what to say

Christina: you are such a hypocrite you get angry whenever we don't tell you something but it's a completely different story when you don't tell us something

Derek: don't u talk to her like that

Christina: can't she talk for herself anymore or is she just too weak

Izzie: you don't know what you're talking about

Tears were running down Meredith's cheeks this time Derek took no time at all on pulling her into a tight hug

Addison: Dr Yang I think you should be leaving

Christina: fine whatever I'm leaving

George: so umm are you going to tell us why you didn't tell us

Meredith had now recovered from the tears

Meredith: umm do you mind if all I tell you is I didn't know she was alive and Derek told you the rest I can't go through that again

All of them at once: no we don't mind

Meredith then left the room leaving Derek to tell them the details that would no longer haunt her nightmares she was the happiest girl alive she had a perfect boyfriend and she now had a perfect daughter she had the perfect mclife

Sorry for not updating my computer was broken I will update again tomorrow and I promise the chapters will be longer


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own greys anatomy

I'm am sorry for not updating yesterday to say sorry my chapters going to be longer then usual

One year later

In the one year that had past it seemed there lives couldn't get any better Rachel had moved in a soon as they had full custody of her which didn't take long when the court saw the scars both physical and emotionally from her father. Finn had been sentenced to 5 years in jail...Meredith had Derek had put off building there house for a couple of years as Rachel loved living with izzie. Rachel had settled in quite well at her new school Seattle private. She was also head cheerleader much to Meredith's disgust and izzies delight. Meredith and Christina were once again friends when Christina found out the truth she said her first real apology of her life. Christen and burke had just had a daughter named Claire. Izzie and Alex had finally gotten it together and were once again dating.

It was a Friday morning and Meredith had been throwing up in the bathroom for over 10 minutes constantly throwing up.

Derek: Meredith are you okay (the worry clearly showing in his voice)

Meredith: yeah I' m fine I think I had to much to drink last night that's all

Derek: okay (he didn't remember her drinking at all last night)

Meanwhile downstairs

Rachel was doing last minute homework while eating breakfast when the phone rang she ran over to answer it first. Christina was on the other line.

Christina: hi Rachel

Rachel: hi Christina

Christina: can I ask you a favor

Rachel: sure

Christina: well you know about the dinner were all going out to tonight

Rachel: of course its all mums been talking about all week

Christina: well our babysitter just cancelled so I was wondering if you would look after Claire

Rachel: oh I would love too.

Christina: ok ill see you then

She then hung up the phone

Later that day

Rachel was at her locker when her best friend Amy walked over

Amy: hi rach

Rachel: hi Amy

Amy: want to go to the movies tonight you can stay over after to

Rachel: I can't mum and Derek are going out for dinner so I have to baby-sit

Amy: so you'll have the house to yourself

Rachel caught on to what Amy was thinking

Rachel: oh no Amy no parties my mum would kill me

Amy: not a party so much as a small get together

Rachel knew she wasn't going to win this

Rachel: fine but not to many people

Amy: I promise

That night

Rachel was trying to put Claire to sleep but the loud music coming from downstairs had proven to be very distracting Rachel knew her mum was going to kill her when she got home Rachel also felt dizzy she suddenly realised that someone must have spiked her drink.

The next moment a guy she noticed from somewhere walked in he fell over when he walked he was so drunk she then remembered he was Amy's brother that's where she knew him from.

Andrew: hi

Rachel: hi

Without warning Andrews lips were all over Rachel's. She took no hesitation with kissing him back he was a collage student this would be so good for her reputation hooking up with a collage student.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own greys anatomy

Derek was walking up the stairs following behind them were izzie, George, Christina, burke and Alex he was in a deep conversation with Meredith when they both stopped outside the door there was loud music coming from inside

Derek: she wouldn't

Meredith: oh I bet she did

The group finally caught up to them

Izzie: why is there music coming from inside our house

Meredith: oh you know the old story my fifteen year old daughter is having a party

They walked into the house Derek had never seen anything like it in his whole life there were broken bottles and lamps the couch was upside down and Meredith noticed her collection of tequila had obviously been used.

Derek: (yelled) everybody get out of my house now the police have already been called

This line worked like a charm as in 10 minutes the house was completely empty except for the two teenagers upstairs

Upstairs

Andrew was lying on top of Rachel. Rachel started to cry this wasn't how she imagined her first time

Andrew: hey baby what's wrong

Rachel: are you sure we should be doing this I mean your kind of drunk and I'm not exactly sober

Andrew: don't worry baby I'm not drunk and it'll be fun

Rachel: ok

But a single tear still fell down her cheek

Back downstairs

Everybody was looking for Rachel but know one could find a trace of her

Derek: maybe it wasn't her

Meredith: Derek I know you love her and you want to believe she couldn't do this but you really have to face that she isn't an angel

Derek sighed he hated when he had to punish Rachel

Everybody walked up the stairs looking for Rachel when they reached the top Derek noticed a small pink bra he looked at Meredith

Derek: is this yours

Meredith: yeah like there's underwear I own that you don't know about and anyway like id fit into an "A" cup

They walked over to Rachel's room and looked inside it was empty Meredith looked over to her and Derek's room and there in front of the door was a pair of guys shorts she just stood in her place she was so scared that her baby girl could be in there she thought to herself that it was probably just some kids from school but she couldn't take that chance.

She ran over to the room all the others chased her curious of what Meredith was up to she swung the door open and there was Rachel underneath some large bulky guy he was actually quite good looking but that was not the point.

Meredith: Rachel jade McWilliams you come here right this instant

Rachel started to cry this was so embarrassing

Rachel: can you at least go away so we can get dressed

Meredith: oh honey don't flatter yourself you have nothing I haven't seen and no im not leaving I can't trust you right now

They both quickly got up and put on some clothes Andrew put on his pants while Rachel put in Andrews shirt everyone just stood there watching

Derek: she's wearing his shirt she's wearing his shirt omg she's wearing his shirt

Alex walked over to Andrew

Alex: you leave this house right now and I might consider sparing your life

Rachel turned to Andrew

Rachel: thanks uhhh

There was silence for about 10 seconds

Meredith: you don't even know his name

Andrew: Andrew

Rachel: yeah thanks _Andrew _

Andrew: yeah I had fun tonight Rebecca I mean Rachel

Izzie and George could no longer contain there laughter


End file.
